


A Shade Of

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slight angst that becomes immediately doused in FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: People cannot see colors until you meet your soulmate.A coffee shop/soulmates AU with Solangelo.





	A Shade Of

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a fluffy story I wrote in a month during my writer's block. I LOVE Solangelo and I love the chemistry of light and dark that is Will and Nico.
> 
> Enjoy!

I doubt my soulmate even exists.

 

My cup of gray coffee sat in front of me, slowly allowing the steam to billow above. The book in front of me was boring, but that was to be expected. Professor Chase was never known for giving books that really pertained to my interest. I peeked over the book to see a pair of grey eyes staring back. Finding they had been caught, they quickly glanced back to their table. I rolled my own grey eyes, trying hard not to feel like they were judging me. Mostly because they were.

 

Probably hated me because of the way I looked. Even in this black, white, and morally grey world, I probably looked like a mess. Asking each and every store I went to if they had someone who could see color to tell me which was the darkest black I could wear (And no, dark grey and black were NOT the same). Born with black hair and some shade of grey for my skintone, along with the complexion of a ghost. Dull, damp, and depressing.

 

Maybe they hated how long I’ve been sitting in the cafe. It was a regular spot to just about anyone who was a college kid, so I’m not sure what they found despicable about me. I was younger than most, just turned 18 only for my sophomore year of college, but it wasn’t my fault other kids didn’t get their shit done with faster. Maybe I was spurred by the death of Mama. Getting out of the house was easier to deal with the pain.

 

Pretty sure they were looking again. The person sitting next to them smacked their arm, trying to get their attention. A girl with a bob cut and piercings in his nose was trying to get the attention of this guy. She looked like she could be his girlfriend, or his sister, or his friend. With the way she supposedly laughed at his terrified expression proved she was the latter. I turned my music up just a bit louder, allowing Queen to fill the outside noise that seeped in.

 

Only a few more pages, Nico, and you’ll be done. You could go to meet with Hazel after this and cook dinner, maybe go grocery shopping first because they were out of some spices. The rich scent of basil filled my mind, easing it a bit. Yeah, that sounds amazing. Make some delicious ass tomato and cheese with basil. I could already see the black table now holding the white mozzarella cheese and grey tomato, accompanied by the slightly lighter grey basil.

 

Delici- oh.

 

“Hey, is this seat taken?” _Yes, it is. By my feet._

 

“No, it’s not. Why do you ask?” _Because I want to flirt with you._ The stupid thought breezed into his mind before he could stop it and he rolled his eyes again. The other guy just smiled and pushed my feet to the side, much to my shock and curiosity. I could have gotten mad, but that would’ve wasted too much energy.

 

“Cause your feet were there.” _Nice observation, Captain Obvious._ He sat there with his hands in his hands, holding them out like he was at a bus stop waiting ever so patiently. It was annoying. I closed my book after two minutes of him sitting there like a dumbass and glared at his smile.

 

“Yes?” He grinned and leaned back in the chair.

 

“I didn’t think you would ever stop reading that book. It looks like a good read.”

 

“When is the history of anatomy every interesting?”

 

“It is when you’re in pre-med.” Pre-med? Smart and cute didn’t usually come my way, but I wasn’t about to get baited.

 

I sat there looking at him closer, noticing his almost white locks, messy and bouncy on his head. I could guess he was a blonde judging from that. His skin tone was a lighter shade of grey from mine, meaning he had a bit of a tan, but maybe not as dark as me. His eyes were a soft shade of grey, something I had only heard was in people with blue or green eyes, His teeth were a perfect white, something hard to achieve when you could spot a “yellow” tint if they had the slightest amount of grey,

 

“So, what’s your name, Pre-Med Boy?” Pre-Med Boy laughed and shook his head.

 

“You first, Anatomy Boy.” I lifted an eyebrow and snorted.

 

“It’s Forensic Autopsy Boy to you.” Pre-Med Boy lifted his hands in surrender and shined his bright teeth at me. I gave a small smirk right back. “It’s Nico Di Angelo.”

 

“Italian? Oh my, how cute.” A rush of grey flooded my face and I could see Pre-Med Boy’s reaction a mile away. He grinned widely and extended his hand. “Will Solace, all-American dude.”

 

“A handshake? How formal, _Will Solace_ .” My pronunciation must have gone to his mind too, since his face also flushed a bright shade of grey. I laughed quietly, trying hard to contain my glee at getting him to do that. I had almost no experience flirting, but with this guy it came second nature. “How about a kiss on the cheek instead? That’s how us _Italianos_ do it.”

 

Hold up, why was I offering to kiss him? I _never_ kiss anyone. Not even Hazel when I say goodbye. I shook my head in frustration, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. “I-I’m sorry about that, Pre-Med. Something-” Something pecked my cheek and I froze, stopping as Will rushed forward and kissed me on the cheek. I saw Bob Cut Girl shriek and laugh while clapping her hands, but I was rubbing my cheek. It was tingling.

 

Seemingly satisfied, Will leaned backwards in his chair. I saw his smirk for a second before a gasp tore from his chest. I wasn’t paying attention though, because my cheek had stopped tingling. My mind was filling with other thoughts instead.

 

“N-Nico, you’re- mmph!” I cut Will off with a kiss of my own, surprising him and the girl he had sat with. She was literally screaming now, jumping up and down on the table and waving her bag around. This must have been her plan all along. I let my tongue slide into his mouth, tasting it. Like good barbeque and homemade apple pie. I sucked on his tongue for a split second and released, laughing as I unlatched. Will was breathing hard but I was rolling around cackling, totally out of character for the moment.

 

I never acted like this. That was my first kiss. This guy made me act like this. I needed to thank him, kill him, marry him(?). I opened my eyes to see his reaction, but what I saw left me breathless and speech deprived.

 

Color. So much of it.

 

The dark grey chair turned into a plush earthy _brown_ loveseat, the color popping up as soon as it crossed my sight. The _salmon pink_ walls swathed the entire cafe in a comforting atmosphere, natural light glinting off the clear tables and onto the walls. _Purple_ pillows scattered the entire seat, dark and regal against the bright decor. My eyes wandered over to my cup of brown coffee in a _ruby red_ cup, the intricate designs popping out now that I could see the color. Then my eyes wandered up to Will’s and I brought a hand up to my face in shock.

 

His skin was a perfect tan, spotted with freckles that never seemed to end. His _golden yellow_ hair ruffled atop his head, wild strands covering his forehead. The _light blue_ eyes I had been totally right about were so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. They looked _cerulean_ in the light, tiny specks sparkling in the smalls of his pupils. I let out a small squeak as I looked down at his clothes, all bright and cheery like his face.

 

A _light green_ plaid shirt. An _orange_ undershirt. A bright purple wristband wrapped around his wrist with the words “LOVE” written crudely. I loved it all.

 

“N-Nico…”

 

That’s when i noticed myself in the glass. Out of the corner of my eye I slowly approached the clear glass and looked at myself in the mirror. What a disappointment.

 

I was still shades of black and grey, as if everything in the world had changed except me. My skin was darker than I thought it would be, but paler in comparison to Will’s. My eyes were a dull and murky brown, resembling what I believe the bottom of a swamp I once swam in would look like. My hair was dark black, ugly and boring in this new world. I wasn’t different, so why should I be surprised? I always wanted black clothes and items, but now looking… I was just a reminder of a duller past. A tear started forming in my eyes.

 

“Wait, Nico, why are you crying?” Hands wrapped around my chest and I tried to hold in my sobs. “Don’t cry! We just found each other.”

 

“I’m sorry you got stuck with me. I look the same as before.” The hands around me tightened and I felt warm breaths brush against my neck.

 

“But I love how you look. You look like how you did when I first saw you. Mesmerizing. Intoxicating. Already full of color.” I tried to hold back my sobs again but failed. A few tears slipped out and I chuckled weakly.

 

“You’re so nice and I barely know you.”

 

“Well, you’re about to get to know me a whole lot more, Nico. I’m taking you on a date once I ditch that- wait a second, Lou Ellen! Oh my god, she must-!” At that, the hands around me pulled me up and rushed me over to the table where Will had just been sitting at.

 

“Holy SHIT, Lou Ellen! Why the hell did you insist on making yourself the worst dressed person until you find your soulmate? You probably look like a goddamn paint palette.” Lou Ellen pushed her green hair out of her teary eyes from laughing and pointed her thumb at Nico.

 

“So, Sunshine Boy, you finally found your soulmate before me? What a fucking joke! Fuck you for finding love.” For the first time in a while, I smiled.

 

“Yes, and he’s got one hell of a time coming for him.” With that, I grabbed my new boyfriend by the back of his head and kissed him once again. This time, he reciprocated willingly and I fucking loved it.

  
  
  


And spoiler alert: tomatoes are red, mozarella is white, and basil is green. I’ve been eating the Italian flag this entire time and I have never been so embarrassed when Will found out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
